


Fan Made Book Trailer for Emily Goodwin's Contagium Series

by koalathebear



Category: Contagium Series
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Gen, Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book trailer for the Emily Goodwin zombie series "Contagium series"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Made Book Trailer for Emily Goodwin's Contagium Series




End file.
